dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Crown Of The King
Holy Crown Of The King, also known as the (FORBIDDEN GRIMORIE), 'is a high-tier Sacred Gear that was thought to be lost in the Three Faction War. Summary A strong Magic originating Sacred Gear, that some have theorized that is the manifestation of God's power in Sacred Gear form. It has been used by King Solomon, that gave him his wisdom he is famous for. It has been blessed by many deities over the centuries, when the God Of The Bible was still alive. While the God Of The Bible was tired after facing 666 in the Great War, he died when making this sacred gear. It is not your normal Sacred Gear, and has a wide area of powers, the user can call upon. This Sacred Gear is special, that you must say a chant to summon the sacred gear into existence. Appearance Holy Crown Of The King takes the form of the crown that once belonged to King Solomon, the man who knew everything. It's main form is a seven-pointed gold crown covered in blue round diamonds with a giant green emerald in the middle. The crown emits a holy presence, that makes devils tremble, with the amount of holy power the crown emits. Abilities Unlike other Sacred Gears, Holy Crown Of The King has the ability to give its wielder vast amounts of knowledge of all kinds of things; it acts as a instruction guide, and a tool for the wielder to learn all kinds of things and to perform magic easily without the need to actually have a natural affinity, and have to practice a-lot. Via ' '''Holy Crown Of The King, the wielder can transmute coal to gold, infuse holy and demonic energy into things, to fight devils or angels. The wielder with enough mastery, can even control the weather in nearing locations; however this is inferior to the Sacred Gear Zenith Tempest. This sacred gear has the knowledge of Mankind, and the wielder can learn to do many things in a short amount of time. Some examples are becoming a master of archery, swordsmanship, becoming a spearman, etc. According to Azazel, the Holy Crown Of the King was the Sacred Gear the God Of The Bible spent the most time on, and contains the knowledge on how to make a sacred gear. What truly makes this sacred gear deadly, is that is can absorb loot, items, and materials to unlock new variations of themselves. Although it has potential to become a Longinus, it was thought to be lost for many years, until it reawakened in a young boy. Some examples of this from the previous wielder .Nemean lion remains = an impenetrable armor, that covers the user. .Skofnung = Anything the wielder hold's, will become a blade that can cut through anything. When the blade can not cut through something, it's magical energy rapidly increases to meet its challenge .Riser Phenex's energy = Lets the wielder heal anything he/she touches. .Blast from the True Longinus = Holy Crown Of The King emits a strong holy aura, that can vaporize low class devils easily. Chant to summon the Sacred Gear Other Examples Of Abilities Example of Some Spells * '''Thalg Al-Salos (Rain Of Ice Spears): The user creates a huge ice shard and can shed it to many other pieces to send it to wherever he wants. Wherever it touches, it freezes that area completely.Borg: It is said that this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. ** Gravity Sword: It combines the user's Ice Magic with Gravity Magic, which is able to create a powerful sword made out of ice with a strong repulsion force. ** Thalg Thalgeyya '(''Pursuing Ice Dragons): The User combines his Ice Magic with Wind Magic to create several ice tornadoes which pursue his opponents. *: '''Gravity Magic: The User is able to use Gravity Magic, where it appears like he is flying, by manipulating gravity. He is also able to use it to push people away with tremendous force. *:: Lightning Magic: The Crown contains spells on Lightning Magic. He can summon big bolts of black lightning, from the sky. *::* Ramz Al-Salos (Downpour of Thunder Lances): The user is able to use Black Magic to summon a black thunder strike and manipulate it. *::* Ill-Ramz Al-Salos '(''Black Rain of Spears): The user makes black lightning-like spears from the sky on his opponents. *::*: '''Wind Magic: The Crown contains spells on wind magic, with some being as powerful as summoning a Tornado.Space-Time Magic: The user is able to use space and time magic to transport himself to another place without any help. *::*::: Isolation Barrier (絶縁結界, Zetsuen Kekkai): A forbidden spell, that is able to create a large, black-colored "Isolation Barrier" which stops the flow of inhabit the inhibit casting spells inside the barrier. All spells cast before the barrier lose their power and any Magician and the User becomes unable to use any Magic,. *::*:::: Heat Magic *::*::::* Har-Har Infigar (Scorching Heat Double Palms): A type of heat magic once used by Solomon. At full strength, the spell is powerful enough to cross a large distance, as well as destroy a small hill instantly. *::*::::* Har-Har Rasas (Scorching Heat Consecutive Bullets): This is a magic spell that makes multiple heat balls that Aladdin can control individually that makes a small explosion upon contact. It is considered mid-level magic, but takes a lot of concentration to perform this spell. *::*::::* Har-Har Raqi (Evaporation Baptism): This is a Composite Magic that combines both Heat Magic and Water Magic. It heats up the water inside the vessel and destroys it from the inside. It can be used on multiple opponents at once almost instantly and can fulfill the use of a smokescreen during combat to confuse the enemy. *::*::::* Water Magic *::*::::* Shallal Raqi (Evaporation Baptism): This is a Composite Magic that combines heat and water magic to heat up the water in an opponent's body, leaving/creating high temperature steam. *::*::::* Shallal Sarab (Water Mirror Mirage): It is a type of water magic that creates a mirage by generating a refraction in the light thanks to high temperature streams. It can cover up to a whole mountain. *::*::::* Wind Magic *::*::::* Asfal Riih (Piercing Wind): This is a type of wind magic, where it appeared as a type of tornado like magic. *::*::::* Hadika Hadeka (Resonating Staff): A mixture of Wind Magic and Sound Magic, that makes the air vibrate really fast and is capable of pulverizing stone with one touch. Also, it only uses a little amount of Magic energy. *::*::::* Light Magic *::*::::* Flash (Light Ray): This is a type of light magic that creates a beam of light like a laser to attack an opponent. *::*::::* Lightning Magic *::*::::* Ramz (Thunder): This magic creates a ball of lightning/thunder to attack the opponent. *::*::::* Strength Magic *::*::::* Dhoruf Sabaha (Thrust Reaction or Gravity Reaction): By manipulating the gravity (powers) into certain reils(pathways), he is able to alter the fundamental laws of physics in order to repel attacks.84 *::*::::* Dhoruf Asshara '(''Propulsion Fixation Impact): By manipulating the gravity(powers) into certain reils (pathways), in combination with space Magic, Solomon pushes his opponent far away from the ground until space. This spell fixes the strength ofSolomon's punch, and continues to apply a certain force in the same direction and with the same intensity. *::*::::* '''Alchemic Magic *::*::::* Al-Kimia Al-Qadima: Can rewrite the body structure. *::*::::** Hermetic Magic *::*::::*** Leap - Magic to allow the user to jump higher and further than they normally can under their own power. *::*::::**** Wings of Hermes *::*::::** Witchcraft *::*::::*** Flight - Allows the user to fly under their own power. *::*::::*** Magic Investigation - Allows the user to find nearby traces of magic and examine them. *::*::::*** Retain Youth - Allows the caster to remain young and extend their lifespan by centuries. Works best for women for unknown reasons. *::*::::*** Concealment *::*::::*** Witch's Eye - Most powerful Clairvoyance spell known. *::*::::*** Mystical Indoctrination - Teaching magic similar to Instruction, but can teach magical skills. *::*::::** Sorcery - Malevolent magics *::*::::** Daoist Arts - Chinese magic system *::*::::*** Qimen-Dunjia *::*::::**** Spirit Vision - Grants the knowledge of the Memories of the Void, that lay within the Netherworld. *::*::::**** Divine Possession '''aka Advent Magic''' - Allows the user to channel divine power through their body. *::*::::**** Disaster Purification - Allows the user to cancel and negate magical effects and powers. *::*::::**** Spirit Sensing - Allows one to perceive things without the limitations of physical eyes and ears. *::*::::***** Also allows communication at distance. *::*::::**** Ectoplasm - *::*::::**** Spirit Body - The ability to project ones spirit outside of their body, to perceive things or use powers at a distance. Aka Astral Projection. *::*::::**** Name Concealment - Erases memories *::*::::**** Leap - '''Lightens the body of the user and allows them to run/leap over long distances very quickly. *::*::::***** Sandles of Hermes - A variant of Leap magic *::*::::***** Qinggong - A type of Leap magic used by Chinese martial artists. *::*::::***** '''David - '''A rare type of spell which allows a mortal to injure a god. Originates from King David's Psalms in the Bible. Suggesting that they may be variants of the same spell, with different manifestations. *::*::::****** Song of the Bow - Invokes the feelings from King David's Psalms. *::*::::****** Golgatha - Invokes Christ's lament on the hill of Golgatha at the Crucifixion. *::*::::****** '''Brain Destruction - '''Spell to torture a target by boiling their brains. *::*::::******* '''Amol Dherrsaiqa (Amon's Roaring Flame Sword): After using the second method of fire magic, the user summons and concentrates a large amount of flames around it. This turns it into a vortex of flames capable of incinerating everything it touches instantly. *::*::::******** Amol Berka (Amon's Wall): For both forms, the user can create a wall of flames to stop his enemies from approaching him. *::*::::******** Amol Al-Bador Saiqa (Flame Minister's Beheading Sword): When this forbidden type of magic is summoned, it becomes a huge sword made of fire and a person made of fire which is able to pierce through the hardest objects and barriers. *::*::::******** Belior Goldoreza (Severing Funeral Scythe): By using forbidden magic, the user can sever the senses of his opponents. The scythe can't physically hurt people, but all senses in part of the body that is cut by the blade are send to another space. The wounds are impossible to heal. *::*::::********* Belior Zauto '(''Severing Funeral Roar): A huge decaying dragon appears and let's loose a roar. It's a roar that devours and destroys all the 5 senses of any living things caught inside of it's range. *::*::::********* '''Astor Inqerad (Flying White Flash Dragon from Purgatory): This Forbidden Magic creates a dragon made out of white flames that when summoned incinerates everything within its path. The flames can last for eternity, unless the user, wills them to disappear. *::*::::********* Nyoi Rentou (Refined Blade At Will): Nyoi Rentou seems to be able to cut anything. In addition, Nyoi Rentou can change its length, becoming very heavy and difficult for its owner to use. *::*::::********* Lelazzo Madraga (Refined Hammer At Will): Nyoi Rentou changes its shape and becomes a scythe, and the opposite side of its blade is flat, resembling a hammer. It disintegrates everything its blast touches. *::*::::********* Bararaq (Lightning): The user summons lightning from his sword, to attack his opponent. This type of magic is capable of destroying an entire chain of mountains in one strike. *::*::::********* Bararaq Saiqa (Lightning Sword): The user draws lightning from the sky to his sword, where it is stored and eventually used to blast the enemy with lightning powerful enough to hurt a god. *::*::::********* Bararaq Inqerad *::*::::********* Saiqa (Lightning Sword of Extinction): An enormous blade of concentrated lightning in the form of the user's weapon is released from above to impale anything below it. *::*::::********* The Crown has spells on *::*::::********** Strengthening magic *::*::::********** Protection Magic *::*::::********** Sealing Magic *::*::::********** Transformation Magic *::*::::********** Teleportation Magic *::*::::********** Rune Symbols *::*::::********** Spirit Magic *::*::::********** Summoning Magic *::*::::********** Elemental Magic *::*::::********** Alchemy *::*::::********** Fairy Magic *::*::::********** White Magic *::*::::********** Black Magic *::*::::********** Fallen Angel Magic *::*::::********** Angel Magic *::*::::********** Devil Magic *::*::::********** Norse Magic Category:Sacred Gear Category:Tool Category:Fanon Sacred Gears